hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2
The second Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 'aired at the 2012 Pon3 and Canterlot Gardens. A poster can be shown at Hotdiggedydemon.com. Plot Fluttershy tries to give a message to the people at Canterlot Gardens and admits that she loves bronies, but Spike and Pinkie Pie are outside of her cell making fun of her for liking them. Transcipts '(A camera is being turned on and Fluttershy is shown still locked up in the nuthouse.) Fluttershy: voice is muffled due to the muzzle. Hey Hey Hey, Canterlot Gardens! It's me Fluttershy, hope you all are enjoying the convention so far. I wish I could be there, but unfortunatly I'm a little tied up at the moment. Laughs. walks by outside the cell. Do you get it? Because I'm wearing a straight jacket. (Spike looks through the cell.) Spike: Oh dear merciful God! What's that horrible smell? Oh, it's bronies. Listen, I know you guys are proud of your costumes, but do you really have to wear them for three days straight? Fluttershy: Hey, do you mind?!? This is my internet feed! Spike: Jeez, I mean, do you sleep in your costumes too? You all smell like the inside of a soccer player's shingard. Pie walks over. Pinkie Pie: Who smells horrible? Fluttershy: Oh, for crying out loud. Spike: Oh, I'm just talking about the bronies. Pinkie Pie: What's a brony? Spike: Somebody who likes cartoon ponies. Pinkie Pie: Oh, you mean like little girls? Spike: No, adult men. Pinkie Pie: What?!? That's what a brony is? That's disgusting! Fluttershy: Will you guys get out of here! Spike: Yeah, it's pretty bizarre. I mean, they're all weirdos, but I guess it's harmless enough. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, it could be worse. I mean, hey, at least they're not physically attracted to us. That would be really creepy. Laughs. Right? is silent, looking uncomfortable. Spike? Spike: sighs Yeah, about that... Fluttershy: Okay, that's it! Bronies are nice guys and you all are being jerks! Spike: Come on, admit it. Bronies are freaks. Fluttershy: Shut up! Spike: Hey Fluttershy, are you keeping the broadcast PG? You might get in trouble if you say swears. music plays. Fluttershy: I'm not going to tell you again! Hey Hey Hey, stay outta my video feed! Spike: Oh yeah, what are you going to do? You're in there, and we're out here. (Spike and Pinkie laugh. Fluttershy gets out her chainsaw and pulls the string with her tail.) Spike: Oh dear, god! Run, she'll kill us all! (Spike and Pinkie run in fear, as Fluttershy chuckles to herself.) (Spike and Pinkie are outside panting.) Pinkie Pie: Woo, that was close. Spike: Hey, where's Rainbow Dash anyway? (Rainbow Dash is shown still playing Wolf Puncher 2 from the previous panel cartoon. She soon wins the high score.) Video Game Sweetie Belle: Congratulations, you've won the high score! Rainbow Dash: Alright, I finally did it! I'm the ultimate wolf puncher over here! Video Game Sweetie Belle: Wow, incredible! You really are a pathetic, loser, virgin. Dash's face lightens and then falls. You really need to get a life Rainbow Dash. That's right, I know your name. Dash is upset. Rainbow Dash: Aw well, at least nothing scary happened this time. Fluttershy face that appears at the end of every PONY.MOV episode and Panel Cartoon appears. THE END Gallery Trivia *Rainbow Dash plays the same game from the previous panel cartoon. *The character's video games high score consisted of the following: #9333 ......... RBD #9312 ......... FL #9204 ......... TLS #8453 ......... R #8212 ......... S #7883 ......... AJ #5934 ......... BM #2333 ......... PP *Rainbow Dash is still alive due to whole thing being non-cannon. *Fluttershy's appearence in the straight jacket looks different than in SHED.MOV. Category:Max Gilardi Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos